Team Dignitas
Team Dignitas (founded as Gale Force eSports) is a British eSports organisation currently hosting a European Rocket League team. Bio Season 3 Gale Force eSports first entered Rocket League by picking up the Season 2 grand finalists Mock-It, who had been playing under the name Pocket Aces whilst searching for a new org following from their departure from Mock-It. They had been looking promising in Season 3, having won their first 3 series of the season. However, they managed to find just one win out of their last four series, a 3-1 win over Resonant Esports. This meant that they had to play against the new Mock-It roster, who they had beaten in both the qualifiers and in league play, in order to make it to the World Championship. However, despite some close games, they lost 4-2, ensuring that they would not make it to the World Championship and ending their season early. Season 4 Gale Force went into Season 4 high on confidence and managed to make it through the Play-In easily. They got off to a shaky start in League Play, as they lost a tight series 3-2 against a red-hot Frontline side, and were then reverse swept by Method, leaving them at 2-2 after two weeks of League Play. Despite this, they managed to win their remaining 3 series, ensuring that they went into the Playoffs as 3rd seed, and up against a struggling F3 team to try to make it to the World Championship. This series ended up being easy for them after a shaky start, as they managed to win four games in a row whilst conceding just 3 goals. They then hammered PSG eSports, who had picked up the Frontline roster, 4-1 before beating Method 4-3 in the EU final, giving them top seed going into the World Championship. Between the playoffs and the World Championship, the Northern Arena Invitational took place, where they beat Mirage Sport Electronique 3-0, before falling to the lower bracket after losing 3-2 to PSG once again before losing to Ghost Gaming in a shock 3-0 sweep, raising questions over whether they could perform at RLCS after exiting the tournament in 5th-6th place. Things started well at RLCS, as Gale Force progressed to the Winner Bracket finals after beating G2 Esports 3-1, and getting revenge on Ghost by winning 3-0. This series ended up being a rematch of the EU Regional Finals, as they took on Method once again. This series proved to be one of the closest series in the history of Rocket League, and despite losing Game 6 after more than six minutes of overtime, Gale Force recovered to take Game 7 and move into the Grand Finals. Method ended up overcoming Cloud9 in the lower bracket finals, ensuring a rematch once again in the Grand Finals. However, a tired Method team who ended up having to play 17 games in a row looked far weaker than earlier in the evening, and Gale Force won the series in a 4-0 sweep, making them the RLCS S4 World Champions, ensuring that they finally won a major 3v3 LAN, and making Turbopolsa the first player to win RLCS twice, and also to win 2 back-to-back seasons of RLCS. Following the RLCS finals, the next big tournament was the ELEAGUE Cup. Once again, Gale Force cruised through their group, losing just two games, and sweeping G2 Esports to put them into the semi-finals against Cloud9, where they got revenge from DreamHack Atlanta by winning 4-1, making the Grand Finals yet again. Here they met G2 Esports again, and the Second Place curse returned, despite them taking a 3-2 lead, as an underdog G2 team took home first place. Before RLCS Season 5 began, there was one more tournament - DreamHack Leipzig. Here, Gale Force cruised through their groups yet again, before facing Guess Who, the in-form Ex-Mock-It team. In a surprise turn of events, Guess Who won the first two games, before Gale Force managed to pull it back to 2-2. On the verge of a reverse sweep, they couldn't quite do it, as they were knocked out in 5th-8th place. This once again raised questions about their form heading into RLCS League Play, which they had automatically qualified for by finishing in the top 6 of the previous season. History